


Glittering Beads

by Whoisthis_lol



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Kidfic, Short n sweet, anyways this was basically just me being nostalgic, kudos to y’all who been there too, theyre like... ten or something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26258974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whoisthis_lol/pseuds/Whoisthis_lol
Summary: Two friends meet in an unlikely place
Relationships: Allura & Lance (Voltron), Keith & Lance (Voltron), Lance & Lance's Family (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Glittering Beads

It was always the same. No matter how many people seemed to come through here, none of the store seemed to change. From the candles and jewelry to the thin layer of dust on the boxes of unlabeled incense. The store seemed unreal - detached from the reality of the world outside. Maybe it was the soft echo of the radio, or the fact that everything seemed a million years old. Maybe it was the religious feel most the merchandise gave off. Or maybe it was the friendliness of the store clerk. 

Ten-year-old Lance Álvarez didn’t know. What he _did_ know though, was to not touch anything, and to steer clear of the scary box in the corner with the red devil’s face on it. He followed his mama less closely than his siblings did, and got distracted by a rack of beads. A rosary on a yellow and gold necklace had caught his attention. He was about to break a rule and touch it despite himself when he heard the characteristic sucking of teeth behind him. It wasn’t his mama though. It wasn’t masterful enough yet. 

He turned to find a girl his age instead. She had long curls, small gold hoops, and a frilly pink dress. “Didn’t your momma ever tell you no touching?” She asked. Her English was immaculate, and sounded like those stereotypical princesses from England in TV. Yet and still, there was the underlying tone of something else. The longer Lance didn’t reply, the more her lip seemed to quiver. 

“ _H-Hi_?” She tried, in Spanish.

Lance finally grinned at her. “Hi. You don’t have to use Spanish. I’m not very good at it,” He held out his hand. “My name is Lance, what’s yours?”

The girl smiled, her striking blue eyes lighting up. “My name’s Allura,” she said. She peeked around the corner of the isle before letting out a breath. “I don’t know too much either.” She said. This time around, she spoke with a thick accent. “My Dad says I should learn since we moved here for his job, but it’s so hard! And none of the kids at my new school play with me because of it,” she pouted. 

Lance gasped. “Me too! ‘Cept it’s worse because I’m actually Cuban,” he giggled. “My dad works on a military base, and we live there, so we normally use English. I can understand it well enough, but speaking...” He shuddered in exaggeration. Allura laughed. 

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah. I still wanna learn it well though. It’s a part of my culture, after all. At least that’s what my mama says. But when I grow up, I’m gonna know both human and alien languages, because I’m gonna go to the garrison like my dad, and be a pilot!”

“That’s nice,” Allura said. “I’m gonna be a princess.”

“Oh cool!” Lance said. He vaguely remembered he wandered off from his mama, but it was a pretty small store - he could actually still see one of his siblings from where he was. So he kept on going. His new friend seemed really interesting, and conversation was a nice change from the eerie otherworldly atmosphere. 

“So... you moved here?” He asked. She nodded. 

“Yea. My dad is from London but my mom is Bajan.”

“Bajan?”

“Barbados.”

“Oh - wait is that where your accent is from?”

“Oh yeah! My dad always hops on me to talk proper so I just do it in public. I don’t like it much, but my uncle can’t really understand when I speak Bajan so,” she shrugged.

Lance nodded. “What are you here for?” He asked. It always sounded a bit rude, but it wasn’t very often he met another kid in here. Often times when he did they’d come in with tourists parents to gawk at everything. 

She narrowed her eyes. “What you in here for”

Lance grinned. He liked the way her “r’s” sounded. It was a bit pirate-y. 

“My mama’s getting hyssop.”

She seemed to relax then, the unspoken meaning making her smile. “Papa’s getting cascara.”

There’s no accent placed on the word, so lance assumes she’s not talking about the rhythm. 

“You said you live on the military base?” She asked. 

He nodded. “It’s kinda frowned upon but yeah. The Cuban garrison branch or... something.”

“My Papa starts working at the garrison next week. Maybe I can see you then since I’m switching schools.”

“You’ll have to learn Spanish”

“You can teach me.”

“My friend is Korean slash Puerto-Rican. He can help.”

“I thought you had no friends.”

Lance huffed. “No! I didn’t say that! I said the other kids tease me cause my accent’s weird sometimes.” Allura shrugged. “He doesn’t speak the Cuban dialect so his accent is wonky too. He doesn’t know any slang though. I at least know that much.” He said, puffing out his chest. “We’re neighbors.”

“Oh?” She said. 

“Yeah! And we’re both gonna go to the garrison together!” He explained. “You should come too!”

“I will if they have princess classes there.”

Lance was preeetty sure they did, but he didn’t wanna make any promises. His name was called, and he could already see his siblings walking out the door. He ran to go catch up with them, waving to Allura as he left. “So you later!” He said. 

Allura grinned wide as she waved back. “See you later!”

And Lance knew they’d both meant it. 

**Author's Note:**

> A lil Drabble I did some long time ago n found again. I liked it enough to post


End file.
